


Movies with Altair

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Modern Era, Non intentional bloodshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Movie night with the Original Baddie. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Movies with Altair

The woman screamed and popcorn flew in the air as you pulled a pillow over your face, your eyes popping over. Altaïr HATED scary movies, he thought they were a waste of time, the storyline didn’t make sense, the characters weren’t logical, the graphics are terrible, the list could go on, but he watched them. For you.

Altaïr didn’t understand your need to watch these movies. You always ended up scared and unable to sleep at night which he had to deal with by sleeping with you and holding you until you felt safe. He didn’t mind. Try as he might to pretend otherwise, he loved coming to your rescue.

“Altaïr?” You call weakly as music reached a crescendo. He has gone to raid the kitchen forever ago. You couldn’t get through this without him.

“Altaïr!” You called louder, but there was no answer. Knowing him, he was probably waiting for you to prove he was right. That you were too scared to watch this movie alone.

“Fine!” You yell, covering the pillow on your right as a shield between yourself and the TV. “I’m scared and you know it, so stop being an ass and protect me!” You half teased, walking into the kitchen to find it empty.

The light was on, so you could see around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. Feeling your skin prickle as if you were being watching, you whirl around.

“BAAHHJJ!!!!!!” Altaïr jumped out and made claws at you.

“Ahhh!” You react quickly.

By punching him right in the nose, making a crunching noise.

“God! Freaking! Damn it!” Altaïr clutched his nose and doubled over.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” You cover your mouth. Blood dripped down his mouth, and Altaïr looked up. You tow him to the sink and run to grab ice. Pressing it to his nose, Altaïr groaned in pain and glared, taking the ice pack from you.

“Hey! Don’t get an attitude with me! You’re the one that scared me!” You took the ice and held it against his nose, holding onto his shoulder. He was going to let you take care of him and he was going to like it.

Altaïr grumbled something that sounded like an apology. You smirked and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into you.

“Good throw, though. A bit sloppy, but it got the job done.” Altaïr kissed your forehead. “Proud of you.”

“Learned for the best.” You smile. It would appear movie night was over.


End file.
